TWLOKU:Endgame (2019 Film)
TWLOKU:Endgame is the final film in the TWLOKU Film Franchise being the third and last film in the TWLOKU Franchise after TWLOKU The Movie II:Rise of The Admins,It's mainly more comedic then the last two being focused on drama and focuses on a teenage kieran going on an adventure re-uniting his old associates and friends,Crunch and Exotoro both jaded old washouts. It is set to be released on October 6,2019 on kieran's birthday as it is a significant date throughout the story. It is also set to be directed by spike lee,a well known director and produced by the coenn brothers. Story * Many months and years after the original show,kieran is a young buisnessman selling shoddy products and at least being able to convice people to buy them before them realizing their massive mistake and so get angry at his company. Soon whilst in america after being promoted,he meets up with crunch learning he's on a mission to take out a former war criminal and so kieran tags along helping multiple times such as being on guard and watching for enemies. They soon bump into exo later in New York and so they learn about a mysterious map leading to the co-ordinates of the dimension cube which due to myth will actually grant any wish you have,kieran wants it to have a better life and generally be rich,crunch wants to examine it and see whats inside of it and re-assembling the cube in case the universe tears itself apart and exotoro wants a perfect world for her wish done by the mysterious cube. They soon head off on their journey trekking through many dimensions before locating it before it's taken by a mysterious stranger and the rest of the film focuses on the characters aiming to get the cube back,it granting their wishes and them living peaceful happy lives filled with opportunity. Cast * Nicholas Cage as Kieran Upfold,a young 19 year old autistic salesman wanting benefits and to reap the riches for personal gain and so jumps at any opportunity to make money. * Brad Pitt as Crunch,A shadowy 24 year old man who has connections with kieran being his real son and exotoro his wife,he's a college dropout and studies quantum physics and so becomes washout after hitting the bottles and becoming a jaded man and alcoholic. * Natallie Portman as Exotoro,Part time admin of fantendo in cyberspace and scientist who studies many things but mainly ideas of time travel and technolgy. She is 31 years old and so is married to crunch and raises kieran as a son too. She becomes a jaded washout like crunch after hitting the bottles and bar to help her only making her feel more terrible. Reception * It has been highly praised by critics and has been given positive scores across the board by Rotten Tomatos and IMDB. Videogame * A Third Person Platformer Shooter Action prequel game has been confirmed to be released alongside the film as sorta expanded universe material along with a graphic novel and comic adaptions along with it. Category:Comedy films Category:British films Category:Final Installments Category:Sequels Category:TWLOKU Category:Movies Category:2019 Films Category:This Film Is Not Yet Rated Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cel-Shaded Category:CGI Animated Films Category:2D animation Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Movies